Kung Fu Baby
by Sal Rosi
Summary: El pobre maestro Shifu ya ha sufrido bastantes dolores de cabeza gracias a sus queridos alumnos ¿No? Pero qué más da resolver otro pequeño problema que será ocasionado por el clásico trio de idiotas, convirtiendo al Palacio de Jade en un jardín de niños.


Capítulo 1 "¿Qué paso?"

Era un día caluroso en el Valle de la Paz, nunca se había sentido un ambiente tan caliente, ¿Cómo era posible tanto calor si el sol seguía a la misma distancia de siempre?

Los niños sacaban provecho de eso, pues pasarían el día divirtiéndose en algún lago con sus amigos o comiendo algún helado.

¿Pero qué hay de los adultos trabajadores? ¿Quién puede trabajar en condiciones tan calientes? Al parecer, el valle entero se tomaría el día.

Pero en el Palacio de Jade, no había días libres, bueno, solo los domingos, pero el maestro Shifu podía hacer una excepción ¿No?

¡No!, los villanos no se toman días libres, siempre andarán por ahí, tramando alguna maldad, y los protectores del valle tienen que estar listos, ¡No bebiendo limonada bajo un árbol!

Pensaba el gran viejo y sabio maestro Shifu, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás del tronco del árbol en donde cuatro de sus alumnos se "ocultaban" de él, sin saber que fueron descubiertos y se acercaba por detrás listo con un balde de agua.

—Ha, un poco de relajación es lo que le hace falta al cuerpo de vez en cuando— Decía Mono holgazanamente, recostado despreocupadamente en el césped con sus brazos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada.

—Muy cierto, Oh gran simio sabio— Contestó Mantis, que estaba acostado al lado de Mono en su misma posición de relajación.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—

Bien, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tanta relajación no duraría para siempre.

—Chicos, por favor, no maten el momento con sus discusiones— Pidió Po, cómodamente recargado en el tronco del árbol.

—Po tiene razón— Apoyó Grulla— Hagan las paces—

—Bien— Contestó Mono.

Segundos después, ya habían recuperado la tranquilidad, disfrutando de la sombra, de sus limonadas y el fresco aire que venía del bosque. Tan tranquila normalidad ¿O no?

Entonces, Po abrió los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, y eso no era normal... Algo andaba mal por ahí, y eso comenzó a ponerlo nervioso.

—Oye Po, ¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó Mono, notando el estado de su amigo y ganando la atención de los demás.

—Es que... ¿No notan algo extraño?—

—No, para nada ¿Por qué?— Cuestionó Mantis.

—Algo no anda bien—

—Estas paranoico— Dijo Grulla despreocupadamente.

—Tu relájate, este día es para echar flo...—

Mono no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un chorro de agua les cayó del "cielo" mojando a los cuatro amigos.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!— Exclamó Mantis, mientras miraba a sus amigos completamente empapados.

—Ah, así que... aquí están—

Todos escucharon la severa voz del maestro Shifu a sus espaldas, así que con un ligero temblor en sus cuerpos voltearon. Shifu estaba con su semblante serio de siempre y con sus manos tras su espalda.

—¡Maestro!— Grito Po, dejando atrás la incógnita sobre el agua misteriosa— Ehhh... ¡Ya nos encontró!— Fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir en esa situación.

—Que yo recuerde no estábamos jugando al escondite, panda— Respondió seriamente.

—¿A no?—

—No—

Durante las próximas horas, se observan cuatro figuras subiendo y bajando las largas escaleras que conectan el valle con el Palacio de Jade, sin mencionar que la figura más grande rueda varias veces por ellas hasta que llega el anochecer.

Al estarse ocultando el sol, las cuatro figuras cansadas están frente a un panda rojo anciano con una cara de satisfacción.

—Así lo pensaran dos veces antes de esconderse en el bosque para no entrenar, si vuelven a hacerlo les duplicaré el castigo ¿Entendieron?—

—Si maestro Shifu— Respondieron los cuatro, sobándose sus partes adoloridas.

—Muy bien, sus compañeras deben estar en la cocina, pueden ir a cenar—

Los chicos hicieron una reverencia, o lo intentaron ya que les dolía la espalda, y se retiraron a la cocina.

—A la próxima ya no te haremos caso Mono— Se quejó Po en el camino.

—¿Qué?— Replicó el primate.

—Sí, tú fuiste el de la "brillante" idea de escaparnos— Reclamó Grulla.

—Oigan, yo solo quería que no nos rostizáramos en el entrenamiento todo el día— Se defendió Mono.

—Sí, y pasamos el resto de la tarde rostizándonos en las escaleras— Respondió Mantis molesto.

—Bueno ya. Ustedes tienen la culpa por hacerme caso— Dicho esto, Mono se adelantó.

—En cierta forma, él tiene razón— Mencionó Mantis, Grulla y Po ya no dijeron nada, estaban muy cansados como para seguir discutiendo. Así que siguieron en silencio hasta la cocina, donde ya se encontraba Mono siendo estrangulado por Tigresa y por Víbora, y por suerte para el primate, ellas se distrajeron con la llegada de sus compañeros y aprovechó para soltarse, lo cual fue un gran alivio para él, ya que estaba seguro de que Víbora no bromeaba cuando le grito "¡Ahora si te cómo!" y también estaba seguro de que Víbora ya tenía la boca abierta y Tigresa sería su cómplice sujetándolo del cuello para que no se diera a la fuga.

—Que hay chicas— Saludó el panda al entrar en la cocina seguido de los demás.

—Hola Po— Respondieron ambas.

—¿Donde estuvieron?— Preguntó Tigresa, pues en el palacio no se habían asomado en todo el día.

—¿Y qué les pasó?— Preguntó Víbora, al verlos sobarse partes de sus cuerpos.

—Nos estuvimos escondiendo del maestro Shifu en el bosque, nos encontró, y nos hiso subir y bajar las escaleras cincuenta veces— Respondió Mantis, con tono quejumbroso.

—Entonces se lo merecían— Respondieron Tigresa y Víbora al unísono.

—Lo sabemos. Shifu necesita relajarse— Comentó Mantis

—Muy cierto, tanto estrés lo volverá loco y será más estricto con nosotros— Ante las palabras de Mono, todos lo miraron con miedo.

—Entonces hay que hacer algo al respecto... Y rápido— Dijo un panda atemorizado.

—¿Pero que podríamos hacer?, Si es que algo se puede hacer— Preguntó Grulla

—Chicos, por favor no se metan en problemas de nuevo— Trató de decirles Víbora.

—Apenas los acaban de castigar, ¿Ya quieren otro por drogar al maestro en un intento por hacer que se relaje?— Apoyó Tigresa a su amiga.

—Tranquila, no drogaremos a tu papi— Contestó burlonamente Mantis, hablándole a la felina como si fuera una niña y logrando que se molestara.

—¿Entonces qué piensan hacer?— Preguntó Po confundido.

—Oh amigo, ya lo verás— Dijo Mono con una mirada misteriosa, pero la verdad es que aún no tenía nada en mente.

—Ni crean que iré con ustedes, no quiero otro castigo igual o peor al de hoy— Tal parece que Po había sido el único que había aprendido con el castigo, ¿O seria que para él los castigos son más pesados?

—Oh vamos Po, será divertido, ¿Que más da agregar otra travesura a la lista negra?— Trató de convencerlo Mono con una cara divertida para que se animara.

—No gracias amigos, esta semana trataré de portarme bien, como Tigresa y Víbora—

Ante las palabras del panda, Mono, Mantis y Grulla estallaron a carcajadas, no estaban convencidos de la afirmación de su amigo hacia las chicas de eso de "portarse bien"

—Jajajajajajaja... Por favor Po, no creerás que son unos angelitos inocentes ¿O si?— Se burló Mantis, tumbado a media mesa por tanto reir.

—Pues... Si— Respondió el panda sin entender la razón de sus risas.

—Po, tan solo esta semana... Víbora recibió cuatro denuncias jajaja— Se burló Mono, haciendo que una timida Víbora se encogiera en su lugar.

—¿Asi?— Preguntó Po incredulo— ¿Con que cargos te denunciaron Víbora?—

Era claro que la reptil no respondería, estaba paralizada en su lugar de pena.

—Acoso sexual contra los artistas famosos— Respondió Grulla como si nada, recibiendo un fuerte latigaso en la mejilla de parte de Víbora.

—¡Eso no es cierto¡— Gritó en su defensa, pero completamente roja.

—¡Ja!... ¿Que no es cierto dices?— Se burló Mantis.

—Víbora, entrastes a escondidas en la casa del Tao Monster, y te acusó de acoso por que según el te encontró urgando su... ¿Basura?. Y que esta seguro de que tambien entrastes a su habitacion y estuvistes revisando su ropa, y no solo la exterior— Finalizó Mono, con una mirada picarona.

—Es que...— Víbora queria que la tierra se la comiera.

—Y tambien dijo que siempre encuentra a fanaticas locas irrumpiendo en su casa, pero que le sorprendió ese comportamiento de una maestra de kung fu como tú—

—Bueno yo...—

—Y dos dias despues el flautista Chang te acusó de ostigamiento hacia el... y su flauta— Recordó Mantis.

—Solo queria un autografo suyo, y el muy desgraciado no quiso por que se habia "roto" su mano— Respondió Víbora con algo de molestia.

— ¿Y se puede saber por que se habia roto su mano?— Preguntó Mono, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Y yo como voy a saber eso—

—Cuando lo "abrazastes" gritando como loca "¡AAAHHHH Soy su mayor admiradora, su musica es la mejor de toda China!"— Imitó Mantis con voz chillona— Lo apretastes tan fuerte que le rompistes su mano y su flauta—

—¿Asi?— Preguntó Víbora— Creo que no medí mi fuerza jeje—

—Luego lo abigastes a que te firmara tu cola ¡Con su mano rota! ¡el pobre lloraba de dolor!— Gritó el insecto exasperado.

—Pero valió la pena — Respondió Víbora, admirando la firma de aquel famoso flautista, que ya no hiba a tocar la flauta en un largo tiempo, pintada en sus escamas.

—Despúes, ¡te acusaron de intento de asecinato mujer!— Reclamó Mono

—¡AAAAHHHHHH!— Po dio un grito de niña, mirando con temor a la reptil y escondiendose tras de Mono— ¡No me mates!—

—Po, fue un intento de asecinato, mas no un asecinato— Lo calmó Mantis.

—Claro que no fue un intento de asecinato. Solo apliqué un pequeño calmante "inofencivo" en la taza del té de aquel sexi escritor de novelas— Se escusó Víbora.

—Y me parese que lo ultimo registrado esta semana en tu lista negra es un secuestro— Dijo Grulla, revisando un largo pergamino que se titulaba "Lista Negra de las Chicas"

—No fue un secuestro, solo forzé una charla en privado en el sotano del palacio—

—¿Con el cartero?— Replicaron los tres chicos al unisono.

—¿Tenemos sotano?— Nadie hiso caso a la pregunta del panda

—Tigresa dice que lleva todo este tiempo planeando algo, solo queria comprovarlo— Se excusó la serpiente con fingida inocencia.

—Tigresa, otro caso de delitos... Veamos, esta semana... Aaaahhhh— Grulla se quedó callado, pues cuando miró a la felina, esta rompió con sus dedos uno de sus palillos con clara cara de "cierra el pico", mensaje que el ave entendió a la perfeccion— Hum... solo agregaré a la lista "Decima amenaza en la semana de parte de una gata malhumorada contra el pobre Grulla"— Al terminar de escribir esto y leerlo en voz alta, lo ultimo que el ave sintió fue su sombrero ser volado de su cabeza, y al girar su mirada se topó con que estaba clavado en la pared con otro palillo. Decidió que si no quería que el proximo palillo se clavara en su cabeza devía mantenerse callado.

—Basta con decir que se le acusa a Tigresa de segunda glotona en el palacio— El insecto del grupo al decir esto, tuvo que dar un brinco de la mesa hasta la seguridad del hombro de Mono para evitar el sarpazo de la felina— No te enojes, que es sierto. Hace tres dias te acabastes toda leche que habia en el palacio—

Antes de que Tigresa se lanzara hacia el insecto, Mono habló...

—¿Por que estamos hablando sobre los "delitos" de las chicas?, ¿No hibamos a ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo del maestro?— Preguntó.

—Emmm... No se— Respondió Víbora.

—Bueno eso no importa, lo que importe ahora es pensar y planear un plan elaborado para lo de Shifu— Finalizó el primate.

—Yo ya les dije, no cuenten conmigo— Anunció Po, saliendo de la cocina para no entrometerse en los planes "macabros" de la esta semana.

—Ni con nosotras— Dijo Víbora, saliendo de la cocina seguida de Tigresa.

—... Miedosos— Susurró Mono.

Mientras los chicos se quedaban solos en la cocina tramando su plan, los demas se fueron a dormir, en especial Po, quien estaba realmente cansado, a pesar de que estuvo decansando la mayor parte del día bajo un arbol, pero le fue sumamente difícil consiliar el sueño, ya que no dejaba de pensar en el maravilloso plan de sus amigos, era obvio que queria ser parte de el, pero curiosamente los castigos de Shifu por alguna axtraña razón siempre eran mas duros contra el pobre panda.

Tentado varias veces a regresar a la cocina y unirse a sus locos amigos, por fin pudo quedarse dormido al escuchar que los chicos entraban a sus habitaciones. "Mala suerte, ya no tendría oportunidad de saber sus planes, seguramente ya se habrán organizado"

Pensó Po desilucionado, y a la vez aliviado de cometer una locura, para despues quedarse dormido y esperar con ansias el siguiente día para descubrir que le harían a Shifu.

Pero contra todo pronostico, lo que sucedió al día siguiente tenía muy extreñadas a Víbora y Tigresa al igual que a Po.

Todos, a esepcion de Shifu, entraban a la cocina para desayunar, y notaron que algo no andaba bien, Mono Mantis y Grulla actuaban de forma rara, se veian nerviosos, incluso se podía apreciar sierto temor en su mirada, no podían comer sus fideos por que el temblor en sus manos se los impedía.

—Chicos... ¿Les pasa algo?— Se animó a preguntar Po.

Ellos solo lo miraron con nerviosismo, pero no contestaron, lo que resultó aun más extraño, no podían hablar sin tartamudear.

Despues fueron a entrenar, y en ningún momento del día el extraño comportamiento de los chicos cambió y no dieron indiciosos de que era lo que los tenía así de nerviosos... Hasta el amanecer del siguiente día...

El gong del valle sonó, y el maestro Shifu ya los esperaba al inicio del pasillo. Pero pasó un segundo... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... Un minuto... y nadie salia.

Desesperado y enojado, caminó hasta la mitad del pasillo, pero no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, todo estaba muy silencioso... "Tal vez ya esten desayunando" Pensó, asi que se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero nada, solo la rata que ruñe los estantes se encontraba ahí.

Algo extrañado, se dirigió al salon de entrenamiento. Nada, tampoco estaban ahí, solo la misma rata otra vez.

En el salon de los heroes, nada... aunque curiosamente, la misma rata tambien se encontraba ahí.

En el durazno de la sabiduria celestial, tampoco, solo la rata comiendo duranos.

En los archivos... Solo encontró polvo y un ejercito de ratas que lo correteó por todo el lugar hasta que salió de ahí.

—Cielos... Cuando encuntre a todos los pondré a desacerse de esas ratas, se estan poniendo agresivas— Dijo Shifu exaltado recargado en la puerta de la habitacion de los archivos sagrados impiediendo que el ejercito de ratas saliera.

Entonces, escuchó un ruido, que provenia de la parte de arriba, mas especificamente de las habitaciones, se escuchó como si algo grande hubiera caido al suelo, asi que esperanzado de encontrar por fin a sus alumnos se dirigió al lugar.

Al llegar al pasillo, el mismo ruido se volvió a escuchar, y este provenia de la habitacion del fondo, la de Po.

Se asercó y abrió la puerta, pero lo que vió... lo dejó sin palabras.

—..Me caí de la cama—

Al pie de la cama, se encontraba un pequeño y lindo panda de ... ¿Dos?... ¿Tres años?, que lo miraba con ojos sueñosos y tristes a la vez, mientras sostenia en sus manitas un peluche de panda.

—... ¿Po?— Preguntó Shifu inseguro ¿Que habia pasado?. El pequeño solo entristeció más su mirada, al momento que sus ojitos verdes se llenaban de lagrimas. — Ay no—

Antes de que Shifu pudiera asercarse para evitar lo inevitable, el pequeño se soltó a llorar, dando gritos que te hacian doler lo oidos.

Tratando de calmarlo, escuchó un llanto, pero no era el del pequeño, este se oía mas agudo, menos escandaloso... pero más triste, lo que hiso que algo en su viejo corazón se estrujara. Conocia ese llanto, asi que como pudo cargó a Po y lo llevó consigo lo mas rapido que pudo para entrar en la habitacion de enfrente donde se oía el nuevo llanto, dejandalo nuevamente sorprendido.

—...¿Tigresa?—

Sentada en la esquina de su cama, se encontraba llorando una pequeña tigresa, se veia igual o mas chica que lo que parecia ser Po.

—... Tuve un sueño feo— Sollozó la pequeña.

—No... pasa nada— Trató de tranquiliazarla Shifu, sintiendose extraño.

Entonces, más llantos lo distrajo, por lo que salió al pasillo, dejando al pequeño panda sentado en la cama con la que parecia ser Tigresa.

—...¿Que?—

Al pobre de Shifu casi le da un paro cardiaco, pues al salir, el resto de sus alumnos se encontraban afuera de sus habitaciones llorando, ¡Y todos eran niños!

—¡MAMITA!— Lloraba el pequeño grulla, siendo mas chico, sus ojos se veian enormes y saltones en su pequeña cabeza sin sombrero.

—¡Mama!— Lloraba un monito sin pantalones.

—¡Mami, abuelita!— Gritaba... ¿Ese era mantis? Tal perese que si.

—¡Mama! ¡Papa!— Lloraba un pequeña viborita.

Todos lloraban, Shifu sentía que la cabeza le explotaría, ¿Como pasó eso? ¿Acaso se trataba de un sueño... o de una mala broma?

—¡¿Que paso?!—

**Hola, aquí publicando una nueva historia ¿Qué habran hecho los chicos para que pasara eso? Espero leer sus opiniones pronto :D**


End file.
